


Doggo Camping

by TsukiHotaru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Fluffy, M/M, hope its good!, just two gay having a little camping trip, short and kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: Gadget and Infinite start to camp :3





	Doggo Camping

The car pulled up into a small clearing in the woods, parking right next to a tree. Gadget jumped out of the driver’s seat and look around, grinning wide at the beautiful area they picked to camp. He rushed to the back of the car to start unpacking all their things, while Infinite was just taking his time and just walked over to him. Gadget took out the tent first and started putting it up, trying his best to make it stand. Infinite sighed and shook his head, walking over and starting to help him.

“Thanks Finn!” He said with a bright smile. Infinite held down a blush and just grunted in response as they finish up the tent. He decided to go and grab their sleeping bags, shoving them into the tent along with their bags. Infinite glanced over at Gadget, who was making a rock circle for the fire.

“I’ll go find some fire wood,” Infinite said, and Gadget looked over, nodding.

“Alright! I’ll set the rest up!” With that Infinite walked away and started to gather wood for the fire. When he got back he saw the rest of the camp was set up and Gadget was sitting on a large log he probably rolled over so they can sit on it. Walking over he dropped all the wood onto the ground next to the rock circle. Kneeling down Infinite started to put the fire together as Gadget watched silently with a smile.

“Can you get me the lighter?” Infinite asked and Gadget nodded quickly, jumping up and walking over to one of the bags, digging through it and grabbing a lighter and lighter fluid. He rushed back over and holds them out. Infinite grabbed the fluid and puts some on the wood then took the lighter, setting the wood aflame slowly. Once it’s all set, Gadget put the things back as Infinite sat on the log. It was already getting dark and he could slightly see the stars peeking through the almost night sky. He kept looking up at it, till he felt warmth next to him, glancing over he saw Gadget was sitting next to him holding a bag that had graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

“Let’s make some s’mores!” Gadget said, as he put a marshmallow on a stick and held it out to Infinite. Infinite just sighed and took it.

“Just don’t waste them, last time we did this you and Sonic got marshmallow everywhere..” Infinite explained and Gadget just huffed.

“It was fun, even though it took us hours to get all the marshmallow out.” Gadget stuck his marshmallow into the fire and watched it start to cook . Infinite sighed and shook his head, doing the same but a little higher from the fire.

They sat there silently, cooking marshmallows and making some s’mores. Gadget got some marshmallow in his fur, while Infinite made sure to not get it everywhere.

“You get that stuff everywhere..” Infinite shook his head as he finished his s’more. Standing up he walked over to the bags and grabbed some wipes, then got back over and stood in front of Gadget. Gadget finished up his s’more and looked up at Infinite. He stared at Gadget for a second, who was just smiling up at him. Infinite held down a blush and started to wipes Gadget’s face.

“Thanks Finn.~” Gadget said with a bright smile. Infinite couldn’t help but blush this time and rub the wipe harder.

“Whatever..” Gadget just laughed as Infinite finished. Sitting back down Infinite huffed, looking away from Gadget. Gadget smiled softly, scooting closer and leaning against him, Infinite tensed up but didn’t move away.

“This is nice.. we are always with the others, so it’s nice for it to only be us this time..” Gadget said softly and he nodded, agreeing completely. Slowly he glanced over, fighting back the smile that was already on his face. Gently he took Gadget’s hand and held it tightly. The wolf smiled brightly and instead of holding his hand back, he let it go and hugs Infinite’s arm, nuzzling against it lightly. Infinite fought back a large blush, but let Gadget do what he wanted.

“You’re so annoying…”

“Heh I know..” Gadget looked at Infinite with a small smile, which he returned. With it getting darker, it was getting colder, the two stay closer and were being warmed up by each other and the fire.


End file.
